Thicker Than Blood
by Rocknradishes
Summary: Twins Lorcan and Lysander Scamander have been attending Salem all their life. However when there is several attacks in the area that lead to their father, they are forced to leave their home and attend Hogwarts.


**

* * *

**

Thicker Than Blood

**Summary: Twins Lorcan and Lysander Scamander have been attending Salem all their life. However when there is several attacks in the area that lead to their vampire father, they are forced to leave their home and attend Hogwarts. Will Hogwarts accept two half-vampires after all those attacks? We'll just have to see.**

**A/N: This idea has been nagging at me for a while so I gave in and wrote it. I know the beginning isn't all that great, I'm not the best at beginnings so uh...forgive me there :)**

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine.**

* * *

It was the last day of summer vacation before the first day back at school. My mother was forcing me and my twin brother to attend a dinner party at one of hr old friend's from Hogwarts, Hermione something-or-other. I'm not too good with names. I was sitting in my room strumming on my acoustic waiting for my brother, Lorcan, to get out of the shower. I was halfway through a song when the family owl, Emmeril, flew through my window and dropped the mail at my feet. I sighed, sat my guitar against my bed, picked up the mail, and began to riffle through the various bills and magazines until I got to the Prophet. The front page declared in large golden lettering,

_'Another body Found Completely Depleted of Blood; Vampires Under More Scrutiny'_

Underneath the title was a picture of a greasy looking vampire with long teeth and fingernails staring into the camera with a wicked grin very similar to that of a muggle horror film.

"Lys! Shower's empty!" Lorcan said walking in drying his hair. I tossed the mail at the floor attempting to cover the title page of the prophet, however my aim was awful, and I only succeeded in making the paper unfold to the entire article.

"What's in the _Prophet_?" He asked picking it off the floor. Before I could even get a chance to answer, he sighed heavily and tossed it back on the floor. "When will they just leave us alone?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Not all vampires are nice." I pointed out, "Some _are_ bloodthirsty killers."

"So?" Lorcan exclaimed angrily, "All of us get blamed for idiots who can't control their thirst."

"We aren't vampires, Lorcan." I said for what seemed like the millionth time in our lifetime.

"Half-vampire, vampire...what difference does it make when the world condemns anyone who are the same species as a monster." He ranted, "What difference does it make when you have these?" He bared his teeth at me like an angry dog. Our father was a vampire which makes Lorcan and me half-vampires. We are different than vampires since we age almost normally, we will stop aging upon reaching adulthood. We don't have nearly as bad of allergy to garlic as vampires do, however it does make my nose burn...but maybe that's just me. However, Lorcan inherited two long pointy fangs that were obvious when he smiled or talked. He was very jealous of me, the fact that I didn't get wary looks from everyone. To the point where he tried with all his might to hide them. However, our two years of schooling at Salem lead him nowhere. Yet he did turn his gums purple for two weeks, which made him receive even _more _stares.

"Are you two ready _yet_?" My mother called up the stares.

"Uh...not yet!" I exclaimed rushing out of the bedroom into the bathroom. I knew that if I didn't hurry that my butt would be Astroturf. After a quick shower and doing all my morning things, I was completely ready to go. When I returned to my room, Lorcan was lying upside down on his bed with his head hanging off the edge and his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing? I asked him. Lorcan does this kind of stuff...there was a period of time he refused to go near mirrors and another time when he broke both his legs when he tried to fly.

"I'm meditating." He replied calmly, I felt annoyance bubble up in my stomach.

"You can meditate later, we gotta go!" I exclaimed. He opened one eye in reply but shut it as if to say, 'I'm meditating _now_.' Sometimes he made me so mad I just wanted to give him a hard kick to the behind. Right as I was getting ready to bash him over the head, there was a loud _thump_ from behind me. I turned around to find my father crouching on the windowsill.

"Change of plans, boys." He said calmly shaking a bit of his blonde hair out of his face, "Pack your things, we may be away for a little while longer."

"But school starts tomorrow." Lorcan said in an even voice that gave me a chill down my spine just to hear.

"That won't be a problem; you're not going back to Salem." Dad replied in a nonchalant way.

"What!?" Both of us cried in shock. Lorcan quickly shot up to look our father straight in the eye,

"Why?" Lorcan demanded.

"Because both of you will be attending Hogwarts this term." He responded evenly, his amber eyes flashed from me to Lorcan as he spoke.

"Hogwarts?" Lorcan whined, "With all those pompous British snobs?"

"You're mother went to Hogwarts and she's not a snob." Dad said in an even voice, "You will be going." At that point, dad leapt from our third story window and down to the driveway. Sometimes I wish I could do that but unfortunately, I didn't inherit the awesome jumping power ability.

"Can you believe that?" Lorcan asked angrily. I didn't reply, I didn't really know what to say. I never really liked Salem to begin with and we never really fit in there, they always saw us as the vampire kids. 'Stay away from them they may bite'. So maybe Hogwarts wasn't as bad as everyone said, my mother was a very nice yet a very different person obviously, if we went to Hogwarts there would be people who would hopefully accept us. It took me a few minutes to realize that Lorcan was still ranting,

"Lorcan," I said in an even voice, it wasn't nearly as menacing as my father's or Lorcan's but it still did the trick, "Deal with it."

Lorcan stared back at me in shock, I handed him a pair of shoes and went to the closet to get our already packed trunks for school.

"Let's go." I told him calmly, he nodded grabbing the handle on his trunk and headed towards the door. I walked behind him a little slower turning around to look back at our room. I had a feeling it'd be a while before I'd see it again.

* * *

**A/N: The faster you review the faster I update!**


End file.
